Precious You
by Nazomi Chan
Summary: "I don't want to lose you anymore." - A 100 theme challenge filled with one-shots/drabbles ;;electricblackshipping;; Touya/Mei
1. Introduction

**A/N**: So from all couples i choose to work with; it had to be Touya/Mei. I thought they would be perfect for this kind of thing. So please enjoy and review to make the day of a simple girl like me!

* * *

**1. Introduction**

* * *

Mei hated summer.

There were many things that bothered her about the season; from the warm weather that would make her skin burn and blister, from the fact that the streets would be surrounded by tons of people pushing each other around the place. She had believed that summer was a horrible season ever since she had been a small child, disliking the sun rays shinning on her face as she tried to play outside and tried to avoid it as much as she could.

This is basically why she regretted starting her journey in this stupid summer. If only hugh hadn't managed to convince her with this bet of theirs. She just _had _to let her determination take over and accept the challenge. As always.

Mei lifted her bag higher on her shoulder as she opened it; reaching for the fresh water in it. She was about to open it greedily. However, her happiness didn't last long as she suddenly crashed into something - rather harshly even as she felt her head bounce with pain from the shattering impact as she promptly flew down on the ground. Yes. She actually flew backwards,

Oh my god.

Feeling embarrassed; Mei was about the quickly stand up and apologize. She couldn't believe that she was so deep in thoughts that she actually stopped paying attention to where she was going. She decided that summer might be her most unlucky time of the year after all.

"Are you alright?" A voice hesitatingly questioned her as she almost yelped in surprise. She coughed awkwardly to cover it up as she looked up to see a teenager around her age hovering in front of her which a worried expression on his face, his brown orbs were softly inspecting her for any wounds and then looked back into her own blue ones.

She slowly felt blood rushing to her cheeks for unknown reasons as she quickly averted the male's gaze. "I'm fine." She muttered softly, "I-It was just an accident so it's alright." she quickly gave him a silly smile which made him sigh in relief and smile back.

She soon noticed that she probably had gotten a little too comfortable on the ground as she stood up, causing the other to stand up as well at the action, and for some weird reason, it made her heart flutter all even more.

A awkward silence seemed to pass through them as Mei felt herself grow more sweaty each second and this time it wasn't the fault of the heat. She didn't know what to say or how to respond and it seemed like the other got the hint because decided to speak up.

"You're also a trainer right?" He inquired as he stared at the bag she was holding before gently smiling again; making her heart do this weird thing again which made her feel all warm. "Trainers don't often stay too long in Nimbasa Town, so i'm guessing that you're here to defeat the gym?"

Mei laughed awkwardly as she played with one of her hair buns, "That's right." she spoke up. "I kind of got distracted by the fun things you can do in this town though."

She was surprised when the boy grinned down at her. "I see." His eyes seemed to shine all of sudden, and she didn't understand why. "My name is Touya, it's nice to meet you..?" He trailed off, giving her a questioning gaze. Clearly suggestion that he had wanted to know her name, and that meant; that he wanted to know her better.

Feeling like this might be one chance of a lifetime for the young teenage girl snapped as she stepped forward and forcefully grabbed his hand in hers, clearly taking him by shock as his eyes widened at the action. That's when she wondered what in gods name she was actually trying to do."My name is Mei!" She shouted loudly, seriousness written all over her face as she leaned in. "My name is _Mei_!"

It really didn't take long for her to regret her actions.

She quickly let go of his hands as she slowly took a step back. It was only to the brunette's greatest horror when the guy now known as Touya seemed to give her an amused look. He slightly tilted his head as his next words seemed to make her even feel more ashamed of her actions then she already was – if that was even possible.

"I don't suppose you want my number now too do you?"

And that day, Mei ran for her life. She scrambled her poor bag tightly to her chest as she ran faster then light itself.


	2. Complicated

If Touya had to mention one person he couldn't grasp a idea of; then he would have chosen Mei.

Ever since he had met the female trainer his life had been more exciting and stranger then ever. Her behavior was so unusual – everything about her was so different. The way she would talk, the way her confidence stood out from normally when she would battle. The way she skip around and would pull his and beg for them to take a break like the lazy person she was. The thought that he would be at least able to understand how she worked by now. But she managed to surprise the boy everyday with her strange antics.

He didn't dislike it.

It was actually the opposite and she honestly wasn't helping much.

She had found herself the interesting habit of tightly hugging him after winning against one of the gyms while screaming in his shoulder like a little girl – which now that he mentioned it she actually was – but that wasn't that bothered him. He hadn't paid much attention to it at first since he wasn't interested in that kind of stuff, but slowly enough, he would notice how certain female body parts would _press _against his chest and he would feel unbelievably disturbed with himself. It would sometimes cause him to softly push her away and tell her it was enough, to her disappointment; yet, it didn't stop her from doing it.

He simply wished that the gym leaders wouldn't give him that sly look which would make him so uncomfortable.

It got worse from there.

She would start getting more comfortable around him and his training sessions with her, he noted. Which was a very good thing, it meant they were making some good progress in general.

Until she started doing unnecessary things like hugging him out of the random, taking his in hers and dragging him around. The simple gestures helped him clear up his mind and eventually, he couldn't help but smile and unwillingly grow used to it. He knew shouldn't have; because the way they were treating each other was different from being just friends. It was too intimate yet surprisingly, neither of the two minded.

They were a complicated duo of friends.


End file.
